ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Arrived in Looney Tunes Town (Nova and Otto's Story)
Nova and Otto made it here in Looney Tunes Town and then Sylvester has appeared far away from them Sylvester: Wearing a Mask of peace and hope, comes the fearless defender and hero of this town! It is Captain Justice the Cat! He strike a pose They look confused and they walk away Sylvester: What the? Listen, here! Kids! I am Captain Justice the Cat! Who are you talking say when a hero is offering his help? Nova: We're sorry, but we don't need Hero's like you. For you Yosemite Sam: Somebody help us! Elmer and Yosemite Sam look so sad Sylvester: Trouble? Don't worry, Captain Justice will help you. Yosemite Sam and Elmer saw Sylvester Elmer: Not him. Well, that's a shame for this... Yosemite Sam: Or it is? Maybe this job's perfect for your, Mr. Hero. Sylvester: What? Name you're Disaster? Elmer: Those monster have turned up again over in the Fruitball plaza. They're all yours now, Captain Justice. Nova: Monster? Don't tell me the Unversed or the Formless are here... Sylvester: Monster? Sorry. That's not my thing! Otto: We didn't know a Hero like you will have to pick. Sylvester: But I can't send chance for those- um... Er... My fighting skills. Yosemite Sam: But I though you were Captain Justice the Cat. You can't leave those vicious things running on loose. They're ruining the Fruitball! Sylvester: Um... Wait? Somebody is calling me. Captain Justice is coming. I'll be there soon! Sounds like this disaster can't wait. But, um. I'll be back in a moment He left Elmer: I'm sure you will. Captain Useless the cat! But we don't think we'll stay here and hold our breath. Nova: We're anything but a hero but, maybe we could help, if you want. Yosemite Sam: You will? Thanks, we need your help! Someone needs to trounce those fiends at the Fruitball... And keep them away from the plaza. Otto: We'll try. Elmer: If you want to go there, come talk to me, and I'll explain to you how Fruitball works. They are fighting the Formless at the Fruit Plaza and they did it Elmer: Wow! You though those monsters a lesson. You're the real hero in town, if you ask us. Lola and Road Runner appeared Lola: He's right, you guys. I couldn't agreed more. Thank you so much. Otto: Who are you? Lola: I'm Lola. Yosemite Sam: She is our queen in the Castle? Nova: Queen? Both: (Gasp) Otto: Oh, we're so sorry! We should known it. I'm Otto and this is Nova. They bow to her Lola: It's okay, there is no need to be so formal. Just call me Lola. (Sigh) You see, I'm not sure I'm doing a very gooe job protecting my kingdom. Elmer: It would be great, if that wabbit is still here. We all know how hsrd it's been since the King set off the way he did, don't you ever trouble yourself. Why we wouldn't thin of putting on our head dream festival, if we thought there was a slightest chance anything might go wrong. Lola: Well, you're very nice, Elmer. Yosemite Sam: What about Sylvester? Captain Justice our hide! You can't count on him for anything. Nova: Wait... You say his real name is Sylvester? Elmer: Well, it sure isn't Justice." Sylvester never does anything for anybody except Sylvester. That getup is just an act, to get people to vote for him. He wants to win the dreams award awed and take the prize. Otto: A Millon Dreams Award? What is that? Lola: It was part of our Dream Festival. We all vote for who we think the most admirable citizen is. But Sylvester to have the wrong idea. He thinks that dressing up as a hero and proclaiming that he is one will win his votes. What really makes someone a hero isn't what they wear or what they say- it's the things they do and now they treated everyone. Yosemite: Well, I'm our book. Nova or Otto is number one. You've got our heartfelt vote. Otto: Thanks. Nova: Thank you, you two. We promise. We'll never let you down. Elmer: See if you don't! My votes very important to you. Lola: Oh, boy. He sounded serious. Nova: Wow. Being Popular is hard working. Otto: Yeah, and I really like this. Category:Transcripts